


Letting go

by Akifall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Moving On, Post-Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Post-Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Pre-Slash, Sad, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: Mary's last thoughts and John finally letting go of the ghosts he's been holding onto





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/gifts).



She shot him.  
One squeeze of the trigger and death rode with a bullet.  
He stood to embrace it; he wanted to feel life collapse around him at last. 

But Mary, Mary stood where she should of not.

And Sherlock reached for the red that blossomed from her.  
Because he didn’t want her to die. He tried to hold her together as she fell to pieces.

‘This way John won’t be as hurt’ her eyes read.  
She imagined her body turning into sand as Sherlock held her; her time pouring from his hands.  
She remembered the John Watson when Sherlock died, a broken man grasping onto the ghost of a dead man. She knew then that to be a part of him, she would need to accept this.  
John loved her… but he loved Sherlock more.  
John finally held her as Sherlock backed away and in his eyes she saw the confusion and panic.  
And she reached for him one last time.  
“It’s okay, you have each other.’  
And her last thought fell to her daughter.  
“Be good for your daddy’s… I love you.”  
-  
John looked back into the room.  
Mary had gone.  
He glanced around but when he turned he only saw Sherlock.  
Sherlock smiled softly as John turned to shut the door and then hesitated.  
He stood there for a moment as he felt Sherlock’s hand join his.  
“It’s okay.” Sherlock reassured him.  
“I’m not going anywhere.” He said  
John stared up at the ghost of his best friend; the one he hadn’t known how to let go.  
“I’m here John. I will always be here for you.” He said  
They shut the door together.

"John!" The real Sherlock yelled out from below.  
John turned with a grin  
"Alright!" He yelled back before descending the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I felt like it would be interesting if John was holding onto his grief over Sherlock's death. By the end of S4 E2 I'd like to think that John can finally live fully in the present.


End file.
